There is increasing awareness and concern in many industries concerning the ergonomics of consumer products. "Ergonomics" is an applied science concerned with the characteristics of people which must be considered in designing products and arranging things in order for people and products to interact most effectively and safely. In the data processing industry, product designers are concerned with manufacturing ergonomic monitors, keyboards, desks, and chairs to create a comfortable and safe environment for the user.
Recent studies indicate that data processing personnel can develop injuries from their job. Such injuries include tendinitis, muscle pulls, back injuries, eye strain, and carpal tunnel. These injuries are broadly classified as "repetitive stress injuries" or RSI.
To reduce repetitive stress injuries, manufacturers of computer products have designed ergonomic keyboards with special key contours and arrangements to facilitate natural movement and extension of a user's hands and forearms. Wrist supports can be provided on the keyboard or on a separate device designed to lie adjacent to the keyboard to promote proper hand placement. These manufacturers have also improved monitors to reduce glare and other problems which tend to induce fatigue and eye strain. Furniture manufacturers have developed special bi-level desks which support the computer on a first level and the keyboard on a second, lower level and special chairs with lower lumbar support to improve a computer user's posture and to promote comfort during long data processing sessions.
Although each of these improvements have been effective in reducing repetitive stress injuries, research indicates that human physiology differs widely over a broad spectrum of people. A particular movement or angle within a work environment may cause a repetitive stress injury to one user, but not to another user. Accordingly, it is difficult to design ergonomic products which are suitable to all users.
This invention provides a new system and technique for combating the repetitive stress injuries.